


The list

by zKghOsT



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bottom Thor, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zKghOsT/pseuds/zKghOsT
Summary: Each king of Asgard went through a test that no one knows except for them themselves. Thor must complete a list to become king,and needs 8 more people to finish.Basically Thor fucks all of the avengers to become king.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I’m writing this enjoy goodBYE

Throughout the many centuries of Asgard, worthy Kings have all been required to complete something. A special list. The list contains many “interesting” requirements, with one of them to mate with 100 people.

I know right?

 

JESUS

 

Thor didn’t expect this when Odin gave it to him, but since last year, he has been mating and mating 

 

AND MATING

 

a lot. Like seriously lots of people.

 

Up to this day, he has completed 92 out of 100, so he only needs 8 more.

 

Thor considered mating with random strangers, and he knew that most of them would allow it, because I mean, he’s THOR. 

He thought about his fellow avengers, but quickly voted that out. Yet, as time went by, Thor began to run out of options, and decided that what must be done 

must

 

be

 

done.

 

That’s why the avengers thought it was weird when Thor suddenly returned from Asgard after months. He claimed he wanted to visit them for a while, and they all believed him.

 

I mean, why WOULDNT THEY?

 

Thor was eager to become king, but felt bad about using his friends for this. He didn’t even know if they would all consent to it. But who could resist him after all.

 

He decided to start with the “man of iron”.

 

Ah, yes.

 

The fabled Tony Stark.

 

Billionaire, philanthropist, playboy Tony Stark.

 

At 12 exactly, Thor got out of bed and headed straight towards Tony’s lab. He knew that only Tony would be awake at this time.

 

As Thor slowly opened the door, he saw Tony repairing something, while blasting some AC/DC music. Tony turned around and spotted Thor, with a confused look on his face.

 

He turned the music down and looked back at Thor, who looked guilty and worried.

 

“Well Point break, what brings you here at this hour? I gotta repair this engine, so don’t waste my time with some stupid question.”

 

“Tony, I must ask you of something.”

 

“Yep, it is a stupid question. Off you go point break, get out of my lab.” Tony mumbled.

 

Thor sighed, knowing he would have to this the hard way.

 

“Tony, I must mate with you. The Asgard's King’s list requires it, but I must ask for your consent beforehand.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened, as he jumped around.

“WHAT? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!?”

 

Thor sighed once more, but this time he began to take off his shirt.

 

Tony stared at him in awe, not knowing if he was for real, or if this was just another one of Clint and Nat’s pranks.

 

Once Thor’s shirt was completely off, Tony gazed up and down at him.

 

“Uh—Wow...that’s—quiet a s-sight there, Point break.” Tony muttered.

 

Thor began to slowly walk up to Tony, as Tony backed up onto his bed, until their chests were touching, and Tony was gripping the railing.

 

“Thor, please tell me someone is making you do this....”

 

“Odin is, and I must not let anything get it the way my throne.” Thor replied, refusing to look at Tony.

 

Tony knew now that Thor WAS for real, and that HE was on his list.

 

Half of Tony wanted to push him away and yell, yet the other half wanted to go along with it. Tony has slept with men before, but none as big, and handsome as Thor.

 

He realized that if he had a chance to have sex with a god, he was into it.

 

Thor had a worried, embarrassed look on his face, as if he did not want to go with it. 

 

To his surprise, Tony reached for Thor’s face, with both of them not lying down, but halfway on the bed, and turned it towards his.

 

God, Thor was so beautiful. For a few seconds, they just stayed there, gazing into each other’s eyes, with Tony’s hand still on Thor’s jaw.

 

Tired of the tension, Tony leaned up and pressed his lips against Thor’s.

Thor was surprised, but went along with it as well, continuing to kiss back. 

 

As Thor’s tounge entered his mouth, Tony squirmed a little, which only turned on Thor even more.

 

Tony slammed down on the bed, with shirtless Thor, still kissing him.

 

“Augh wait, I need to breathe.” Tony huffed, pulling away.

 

As Tony layed panting on the bed, Thor began to kiss his neck, hitting all his sweet spots. Tony began to lightly moan at this sensation, only to have Thor move farther down his body.

 

Leaving a trail of kisses down his body, Thor began to tug on Tony’s pants, eager to get them off.

 

Growing up on Asgard, there was no belts, or buttons, or zippers, so Thor needed to improvise, after seeing all three on the tip of Tony’s pants.

 

He grabbed each side, and ripped his pants in half.

 

Tony thought it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“T-Thor...” Tony moaned looking up at the ceiling.

 

Thor began to suck him off, starting from the tip, and working his way down.

 

If anyone had ever told Tony that he would get sucked off by a god, he would laugh. But look where he is. 

 

Thor knew he was only doing this for the sake of the throne, but in a way, he kinda liked doing it for fun.

Once Tony came, Thor scooted forwards and began to kiss Tony again. Tony then pulled away, and they simply stared at each other.

 

Thor saw something in Tony’s eyes that he hadn’t seen in the last 92 people he fucked.

 

Love. Tony’s eyes were full of not lust, but love instead. 

 

‘No No No....’ Thor thought to himself. He couldn’t get emotionally attached to his friends, especially if it didn’t mean anything.

 

He turned away from Tony, and began to unbuckle his pants.

 

Thor gave a slight grin after seeing Tony’s eyes widen at the sight of him.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Thor asked.

Tony looked up at him. Did he? Was he really that desperate to let a god fuck him for a throne? 

 

Yeah he was.

 

He nodded, and Thor pushed himself inside of Tony.

 

At first it hurt Tony, having something that big inside of him, stretching him open.

He grunted at the sensation, but once Thor was fully in, he had gotten used to it.

 

Thor began to thrust in and out, which had Tony clenching his teeth in pain. 

This pain quickly turned to pleasure, when Thor hit a spot inside of Tony that had him stuck in and earthquake of pleasure. 

To his surprise, Thor was actually very quiet during sex, occasionally releasing a few grunts or moans.

“P-Point Break.” With Thor pounding in and out of him, Tony felt as if he was on the best drugs ever. He couldn’t feel that much pain anymore, and was feeling so much pleasure he was about to be pushed over the top. 

Tony leaned up and grabbed on to Thor’s back, so that now he was clutching his shoulders. 

Feeling his own orgasm building up, Thor began to go faster, which had Tony digging his fingernails into Thor’s back so hard, they were almost bleeding. 

Thor came inside Tony, at the same time Tony came on Thor’s stomach. He let go of his tight grasp on Thor’s back, as they both collapsed onto the bed. 

“S-So..*huff* how many people are on that list of yours?” Tony gasped, both of them panting heavily. 

Thor decided he would not tell Tony that he planned to mate with another 7 avengers, so instead quietly responded, “you were the last.” 

“Well wow.” huffed Tony, still panting on the bed. He huddled close to Thor’s chest, with an embarrassed look on his face. Thor looked down at him, confused, but didn’t scooch away. 

“Hey point break....I know that didn’t mean anything, but it was nice while it lasted.” 

Tony’s words had Thor feeling guilty. He was going to be mating with all of his friends, while starting to get attached to them. 

Thor looked away in shame, only to have Tony lean in and give him a small kiss on the cheek. 

For a few seconds, they smiled at each other until Tony ruined the moment.

“Now get outta my lab before Pepper sees you.” 

Thor rolled his eyes, and left the room without bothering to put on his clothes. Halfway back to his room, he though to himself, “1 down, 7 more to go.” 

Not realizing what was in front of him, he ran face to face naked into Pepper, and leaving himself embarrassed and Pepper screaming.


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now it’s Clint’s turn yAY

"Wow, excellent."

Clint turned at Fury only to see a huge grin on his face. Clint's aim was amazing, and he could hit the target every single time.

"Well, you sure beat me at that." Fury mumbled, slowly walking away.

There were three things in the world that had been successful at relaxing Clint Barton. 

Natasha, the outdoors, and showering.

Nat had always calmed him, and the two of them were unbreakable. They had known each other far since the avengers started, which is the dominating factor. 

Practicing shooting outdoors always had a better outcome when he shot. Even on the few times he missed ( in other words, close to the target), he didn't throw a fit as he would've being inside.

That's why Clint spent most of his time outside.

When he wasn't shooting, he was sitting on a bench, daydreaming about living a normal life.

And showering.

Oh, how Clint loved to shower.

It was quiet a strange habit, for him to be constantly showering three times a day, but the others ignored it.

Well, except for THOR.

As Clint was preparing for his third shower of the day, Thor was spying on him, thinking about how to win him over. He finally decided on seduction, but did not know if it was going to succeed.

Outside of the facility, there was a second building, filled with training materials and gym equipment. Apart from that, there were shower rooms. This place was almost identical to a boys locker room, except without lockers.

Clint turned the knob of the shower, and stripped bare naked as he hopped in. As soon as he stepped in, Thor came in the one right next to him.

 

Hmm, what a COINCIDENCE!

 

With only a small ledge covering their "lower parts" on each stall, they could only see each other's chests.

"Hello, eye of hawk. What brings you to the showers today?"

"Thor, people don't usually talk to each other in here, and your stupid medieval sounding phrases make it even worse."

Ouch. Right in the gut.

Though he'll never admit it, Thor does get quite offended when others insult his voice. It's not his fault he was born and raised on a different planet.

Hoping to teach Clint a lesson, Thor grabbed his some of his shampoo, and threw it smack on Clint’s face.

"What the fuck Thor! Geez, this is even worse! Just let it go, and learn to speak proper English you fucking alien!"

Thor decided not to respond to Clint's insults, no matter how much they hurt, and instead move on with the original plan.

Clint began to wash the shampoo off his face, thankful that none went into his eyes.

"So, how are your sexual organs feeling? Active much?"

To Thor, that question maybe would've sounded normal, but it made Clint's eyes widen in both anger, confusion, and every single other negative and uncomfortable feeling in the world.

"Okay, you know what, I'm done." Clint said as fast as he could, about to leave the shower.

"Wait! I just need advice!"

Clint turned around and stared at Thor with a "what the fuck is wrong with you" expression, then finally sighed and responded,

"Okay. Fine. What do you want?"

"Well, you see, I've been having trouble, and I want to ask you, have you ever been with a male?"

Clint scoffed. "No Thor. I haven't. Are you done? I can't take your alien voice anymore, so please, just leave me alone."

Thor felt so insulted, that the next words that came out weren’t exactly how he thought they would.

“Well, at least it's easy for me to mate, as it must be very hard for you, eye of hawk. I can’t imagine you being with anyone for years." Thor fumed, turning his head at Clint.

 

Ouch. That hurt CLINT real bad.

 

Clint's eyes widened in anger, as he turned around and ran up to Thor, striking him as hard as he could in the chest.

Thor stood as still as a rock, feeling no pain at all, as naked Clint repeatedly punched his chest as hard as he could.

When all of his energy had ran out, Clint sank to the floor, huffing and panting. 

"Sorry Thor, those are just some personal problems that you hit."

Thor looked down at Clint, feeling guilty, yet very confused of why this beautiful man was having trouble in his love life.

Thor crouched down beside him, still naked, and put his finger on Clint's jaw.

"You know, I can make you feel much better.”

Clint cringed at Thor, assuming he was using his "alien ways" to make him feel better, so he did not think much of the question, as he continued to stare at the floor.

Thor then lifted Clint's jaw up and kissed him.

It was a light kiss, more of a nice feeling that gently swept by. 

Clint pulled away, and looked down at the ground, his face red.

He then looked up and stared at Thor with a gentle, slightly confused face, and for a second,  Thor felt as if Clint would not go along with it.

But when Clint closed his eyes and kissed him back, Thor knew his plan had worked.

He was so desperate, Clint was practically willing to go along with anything now, especially with a god.

They both sat there, kissing each other passionately, as Thor reached his hands underneath Clint's legs.

Clint whimpered at this, but calmed down as Thor slid his tongue into his mouth. 

Thor picked him up by his legs, and brought him over to the shower, slamming him hard against the wall as Clint pulled away.

Clint began to slightly moan as Thor bit his neck, and he could now feel his dick touching Thor's.

Thor entered a little too rough, as Clint clenched his teeth from the pain.

He was deep inside of him, thrusting in and out slowly. Clint grabbed tight onto Thor's shoulders, as his eyes began to water from the sensation.

Thor lifted Clint up and down, thrusting into him on a wall. With his hands on Clint’s legs, Thor was holding up Clint against the shower wall.

This went on for several minutes, with them both occasionally kissing.

Thor was getting tired, and also feeling very guilty. But just like Tony, he would not let anything get in the way of him becoming king.

Clint’s grunts and moans began to get louder, as Thor began to go faster.

Thor looked at Clint, and thought to himself. Clint was so beautiful, and he didn’t understand why he was having relationship problems.

Clint leaned closer against Thor, so there was no gap in between them.

Both were very quiet, mainly just huffing our air and sweat from the exhaustion.

Thor then hit a spot in Clint that had him seeing stars.

Pressed up against the shower wall, they were both getting closer to climax, and Clint was clenching his teeth.

He came inside of Clint, then slowly pulled out. The feeling didn’t hurt as bad as him entering.

Thor let go of the tight grip on Clint’s legs, then let him stand.

Still panting and sweating, Clint leaned up and kissed Thor. He slid his tongue into his mouth, as Thor began to kiss back.

Thor decided to not mention the list and the whole reason for that to Clint, in fear of the consequences.

Once they pulled away, Thor smiled and walked quickly to the bench they were sitting on earlier.

“W-Wait, where are you going?” Clint asked, still huffing and breathing heavily. His body then slid to the bottom of the shower, to relax his legs.

“I must get back to my room quickly, before anyone comes in. I do not understand why you are having trouble with your love interests, but I truly hope you get better.”

Thor’s words had Clint thinking. “This was just a one time thing right?” he asked. 

Thor hesitated for a moment, before responding,

“Yes, I suppose. I wish you the best of luck eye of hawk, in finding someone who loves you back. May your sexual organs collide for eternity!” Thor boomed, running out of the building.

Clint buried his hands in his face, laughing as hard as he could.


	3. nAtAshA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now it’s Natasha’s turn! remember this is crack ok,,,,!!!!

With two down and 6 more to go, Thor was on a roll! 

 

Or at least that’s what he thought.

 

So far, Clint and Tony had been unexpectedly easy, and he presumed the others may be more difficult.

 

But nothing would stop him from being king.

 

nOtHiNg.

 

His next pick was Natasha. He assumed she would be hard to get to cooperate in his “activities”, due to her stubbornness, violence, as well as being a very closed person, only letting a few people in her bubble.

 

He had pre-prepared his entire plan beforehand, including buying a spider onesie he had seen on “pohnhob”.

 

He even made a quick trip to the grocery store, buying fried bugs in the exotic food isle.

 

By the time he returned home, it was near midnight, and he prayed Natasha was still awake. He knew she had had a long day, and was presumably tired and miserable.

 

Thor got ready, and slowly crept to Natasha’s room, not making a sound.

 

 

He cringed while knocking on the door, now slightly hoping she was asleep.

 

Right as he was about to leave, the door opened, Natasha’s tired eyes staring at Thor.

 

Was she dreaming? Or was Thor wearing a spider onesie and had fried bugs in his teeth and hair? He also had some yarn wrapped around him.

 

Thor coughed as he prepared his “seduction”.

 

“hELLo! 

wiDow!

Wanna

mAte!

cuz I

want you

To be 

my dAtE!

I love bugs,

 

so do yoU!

 

we Can eAt!

 

And fuCk too!”

 

Thor smiled awkwardly at her.

 

 

 

“What. The. Fuck.” Natasha spat.

 

 

She assumed this was a dream, because why on earth would the mighty god Thor come into her room looking absolutely ridiculous. 

 

But this was a dream right ?

 

Right?

 

So she could have fun.

 

And mess around.

 

Turns out her sleepiness and inability to function properly got the best of her.

 

After thinking for awhile, she decided that having sex with a kinky fucked up spider Thor wouldn’t be that bad.

 

bEcause iTs a dreAm!

 

Her expression immediately changed from her normal “fuck off” to seductive.

 

She jumped and wrapped her legs around Thor, kissing him passionately before whispering “Daddy-long-leg you can stick your webs as far up my ass as you please.”

 

Natasha has had a long day, and didn’t even care what she said anymore.

 

beCause iTs a dREam.

 

Thor kissed back, surprised, and slammed her harshly onto the bed. She gasped as his mouth traveled from her lips to her neck to her bOOtayHole!

 

He hesitated for a moment, until she gave him a reassuring nod to continue. He began to eat her bOoTAyHOle out, as she moaned from the sensation.

 

Kinky spider Thor was so good, it felt as if it wasn’t a dream!

 

But it was a dream.

 

“dReam.”

 

Natasha’s moans escalated as sweat began trickling down her back. She was so close. As soon as she was about to release, Thor stopped and smiled up at her. She glared at him to keep going but he refused. Instead, he pushed himself inside of her, as she released a surprised gasp. Thor pounded into her, grunting and making very little noises as she was lying helpless, begging for more. “Thor—please...” Thor looked down at the shivering, shaking black widow. He never knew she could be this submissive, and had at least expected a fight of some sort.

 

“Daddy-long legs I’m cumming!!” Natasha moaned out, as Thor screwed his eyes shut and released inside of her. They both layed there panting and sweating for what felt like forever.

 

“Good job mommy long legs!” Thor smiled in excitement.

 

Natasha glared at Thor. “Way to ruin the mood stupid.”

 

She immediately got up, frustrated, and fell right back to sleep, enjoying the nice dReAm she had just experienced.

 

but then she woke up and saw kinky spider Thor in bed and screamed to the top of her lungs before crashing out the window right to the nearest std test building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck have my eyes and your eyes just witnessed me write


End file.
